crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Ebisu Kouichi
Ebisu Kouichi aka Bisuko is the third head of the Kuzugami Group in the Manji Empire ''Worst''; Chapter 103, page 35. He is also the boss of Tenzen High in Tokyo, Machida. He has ruled Tenzen since his sophomore year. History 'Middle School ' When Bisuko was a senior in middle school, he single-handedly beat up twelve guys from Nishi Mid, who were waiting for him by the station. After beating them, he sat on one of them and started reading his favourite manga, Urakin, laughing the whole time. The Manji Empire Bisuko easily defeated Himekawa Kei, leader or the Front of Armaments' Flying Column and KKK Demons with only one punch ''Worst''; Chapter 113, page 29 when Kei and his team traveled to Tokyo to enrage Bisuko's fellow Manji Seven's member, Hiruma Yuushi. Bisuko was forced to go to Toarushi himself to collect Hiruma, who had went to get revenge for his defeated friends and Manji sub group, the Ikeshima Brothers. In search for the T.F.O.A hideout, he met Hana Tsukishima at a restroom. After helping Hana with his toilet troubles, he stumbled upon Suzuran High and tried to remember where he had heard of the school before. Bisuko finally arrived at the Armament base, where he found Hiruma had fought to a draw with the Head of the E.M.O.D, Maekawa Muneharu. Bisuko, along with his fellow Manji seven members would fight the seven men from Toarushi who came to Tokyo to finish the long grueling war with the Armament and the EMOD. He is the last to fight and he defeats the Front of Armament's head, Murata Shougo Worst; Chapter 127, page 22. Bisuko later travels back to Toarushi to return Mary's umbrella that he borrowed from Hana, the day he met him, and to secretly challenge him to a fight. The fight between himself and Hana was very close, with Bisuko just coming out on top of their one-on-one. Despite fighting him, Bisuko holds Hana in high regard. Even though Bisuko barely won his fight with Hana ''Worst''; Chapter 131, page 3, rumors still spread around his hometown that he had actually lost. Although initially people dismissed it as rumors, but when Manji strong men, Karashima Jun and Shibaki Masami heard, they believed Bisuko might have actually lost as they both have experienced Hana's strength, as well as Bisuko arriving in Machida with a messed up face. This led to people in Machida believing Bisuko really lost. This initially didn't bother Bisuko at all, considering it as an opportunity to shed his "Boogie man" persona in the eyes of everyone in town. However, after a couple of goons gunning for him catch wind of his supposed defeat, they decided to target Hana instead, this led to Bisuko taking care of all of the thugs personally ''Worst Gaiden: Bisuko'' . Stating that he couldn't introduce any of them to him. His friendship with Hana will last a lifetime. Fights He is considered the strongest fighter in all of Manji. Being the strongest man in the strongest and largest gang in all of Japan, Bisuko is considered by most to be the strongest delinquent of his era. * Bisuko vs. Kei - Won * Bisuko vs. Shougo - Won * Bisuko vs. Hana - Won * Bisuko vs. Ooguro - Won * Bisuko vs. Matsuoka - Won, twice Gallery bisuko mid.JPG|middle school Bisuko 103.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Worst Category:The Manji Empire Category:Worst Gaiden: After Worst